


You Belong To Me

by TheBlackMagister



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Bottom Rick, Dark, Face-Fucking, Forced Orgasm, Handcuffs, Humiliation, M/M, Murder, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Rimming, Serial Killers, Top Negan (Walking Dead), negan is uhhhhh...... not good, this is just...... bad.... all round
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 09:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14133273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackMagister/pseuds/TheBlackMagister
Summary: Negan's been stalking Rick for some time. Now, unable to help himself any longer, he breaks into Rick's house to have his way with the man.





	You Belong To Me

**Author's Note:**

> because [Marium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marium) and i are literal sinners
> 
> please mind the tags!! this is n o t a happy fic lmao

Rick wakes up in an incredibly uncomfortable position.

He knows, for a fact, he hadn’t fallen asleep in this position. Namely because his hands are handcuffed above his head to his headboard. The feeling of metal cutting into his wrists makes him stir more, blinking the sleep from his eyes, and he turns his head with a frown, squinting into the darkness.

It’s then that he realizes there’s something – or some _one_ – in front of his window. Usually there’s a stream of moonlight filtering in, especially at – he cranes his neck to see – 2:32 AM. He scowls a little. There’s only one man he knows it could be. _Negan_ – Rick doubts that’s his real name – the serial killer-stalker that's been prowling Rick's city, his sights set on obtaining Rick. Some of the messages he'd left with his victims had made Rick sick, and the sight of the man now fills him with anger.

“ _You_ ,” He grits, scowling. This draws Negan’s attention, and Negan turns to him, grinning a little.

“Oh, good, you’re awake,” Negan drawls, coming over to the bed’s edge and peering down at Rick. “You sleep like a fuckin’ rock, you know. You didn’t wake up when I was puttin’ those on, so I wasn’t sure you’d wake up tonight. Thought I’d have to come back later.”

“You’re sick,” Rick spits. “What do you want?”

“Baby, don’t be like that.” Negan slides onto the bed, kneeling next to Rick. “I thought we were doin’ well.”

“We weren’t _doin’_ anything!” Rick bares his teeth at the man, pulling as far away as possible. Negan clicks his tongue. “Let me go, you fucking psycho bastard!”

Negan shakes his head, frowning a little. “Rick, baby. Don’t act like this. You know I love you..”

“I don’t give a damn.” Rick growls as Negan’s hands come to cup his face, but he’s unable to twist away from the touch. Negan sighs.

“I thought you’d appreciate my gifts.”

“Gifts?!” Rick raises his eyebrows, eyes widening in disbelief. “You killed more than ten people, you fucking-!!”

He can’t think of anything horrible enough to call Negan, so he drops off abruptly, wordlessly snarling at the other man. Negan pats his face, lays out beside him propped up on one elbow. Rick hates this; Negan has been the source of more nightmares than he can count, the man stalking him, killing people and leaving him twisted love notes with their bodies. It’s fucking sick. And now, now that he’s dropped his guard for just a few hours.. Negan had taken his chance.

“What do you want?” Rick says again, out of things to spit. Negan hums.

“I _want_ a lot of things, Rick. Money. Power. More bodies..” Rick bristles, and Negan chuckles. “But what I want – the want I’m here for.. is you, Rick. You’ve been avoidin’ me. I’m pretty lonely, you know..”

“You deserve it.” Rick looks away, hate rising in his chest. “You sick fuck.”

Negan sighs again. Gently he runs his fingers down Rick’s cheek, cups his neck, thumbing over Rick’s pulse point.  Rick swallows automatically.

“You just don’t understand, honey,” Negan murmurs. “You don’t get it. Don’t know how much I love you.” Negan pauses, teeth sinking into his lip for a moment. Then he adds, “But you’re gonna.”

Rick turns back to him, confused, in time to receive Negan’s lips against his own. He squirms; he can’t pull away, the handcuffs biting into his skin, so he resists as much as he can, remaining defiantly still. After a moment Negan pulls back.

“Rick. Baby. Just let yourself enjoy this.”

“No,” Rick growls, keeping his gaze away from Negan’s face. “I’ll _never_ enjoy it. Not ever.”

Negan softens, thumbs over Rick’s pulse again. “You will,” He says gently. “I’ll prove it.”

Negan lowers his lips to Rick’s throat, kissing and sucking gently at the skin. Rick shudders despite himself. His neck is his soft spot; he’s sensitive there, and Negan seems to know just how to work him.

“Don’t,” He protests, trying to twist away from Negan, to no avail. “ _Please_ , don’t.”

“It’s okay, Rick,” Negan soothes against his skin, hand trailing up his stomach. “Just let me make you feel good. I can, baby, I promise.”

“I don’t want you to,” Rick groans. “Don’t..”

“Shh.” Negan’s fingers ghost up, thumbing over his lower lip. “It’s okay. It’s okay.”

It’s not okay, though. Rick hates his body reacting to Negan’s mouth; he desperately doesn’t want it to. This man is a freak, he’s fucking sick in the head, and he’s touching and kissing Rick like they’re lovers. Rick _hates_ him.

“Honey,” Negan murmurs, his hand dropping back to reach under Rick’s shirt and pinch at one nipple; Rick gives a shuddering gasp, automatically trying to pull away. “I know you’re getting turned on. Let yourself enjoy it.”

“No,” Rick grits out, closing his eyes. “Just because I’m getting.. it doesn’t mean I _want_ this.”

Negan doesn’t respond this time, just hums. He sucks a mark into the skin of Rick’s throat and then moves on, pulling up Rick’s shirt to expose the slighter man’s chest. Rick grits his teeth, turning his head away from Negan’s hungry gaze.

“Oh, Rick,” Negan purrs. “Can’t believe you’ve been hidin’ all this from me.”

Rick refuses to respond. Negan doesn’t seem to mind. Instead he ducks his head and attaches his mouth to one pink nipple, hazel eyes lifting to Rick’s face as Rick gasps and squirms. Rick can’t _help_ it; it sends a spark of pleasure up his spine that makes his cock twitch.

“Is that good?” Negan murmurs, letting go for a moment and instead teasing the bud between two fingers. Rick hisses.

“Fuck you.”

Negan shakes his head, clicking his tongue. “You’ll come around.” He dips down again, catching Rick’s other nipple between his lips this time, still rolling the first between his fingers. Rick squirms again. It feels – _good_ , and it makes him feel so _bad_.

He jolts, then, as Negan’s other hand reaches down and cups his slowly growing bulge. If he’d felt violated before, it’s nothing compared to how he feels now. _Oh, Christ_. The worst part, he thinks, is that he can’t do anything about it – he’s completely helpless to whatever Negan wants.

“See?” Negan purrs. “I knew you would enjoy this, Rick. I told you I could make you feel good – I’m good for you, baby.”

“You’re sick,” Rick whispers. “You’re fucking sick.”

“Sick in love.” Negan grins up at him like they’ve shared a joke, beginning to kiss down his bare stomach. “Luckily you’re my fucking medicine, huh?”

He draws Rick’s pajama pants and underwear down as he speaks, eyes fixed on Rick’s face despite the slighter man’s half-hard dick being exposed. Rick’s face is burning with humiliation, and he can feel a heavy wetness on his eyelashes. _Don’t cry_ , he begs his body, but he can’t help it: the tears fall on their own, streaking his cheeks. Negan softens.

“Don’t cry, honey,” He coos, reaching up and brushing the tears from Rick’s face. “It’s okay. I’m not going to hurt you, long as you cooperate.”

Rick turns away from the touch, forcing himself to stop crying. Negan just sighs and shakes his head. He drops his hands to Rick’s hips and thighs, squeezing gently, and positions himself between Rick’s legs. He peers momentarily up at Rick, who refuses to meet his gaze.

Then Negan wraps his fingers around the base of Rick’s cock, watching as Rick shudders and squirms and lets out a long, almost pained breath. A drop of precome drips onto his belly, and he closes his eyes hard, trying desperately to pretend this isn’t happening. Slowly Negan begins to stroke him, thumb stroking the vein on the bottom and swiping over the slit. It’s.. it’s good, and Rick hates the way his dick twitches with interest.

“Come on, baby,” Negan purrs, ducking down and lapping gently at the wet tip, eliciting a grunt from Rick, “I know this feels good. You’re fuckin’ dripping for me.”

“Just – just because it feels,” Rick lets out a harsh breath, biting his lip, “I don’t _want_ this, you fucking – you – you..”

“Don’t fight me, Rick.” Negan hums, kissing down along the bottom to the base. “You don’t want to piss me off, do you?”

Rick bites back a distressed whine, but he falls quiet obediently. Seeming pleased, Negan moves back up, wrapping his mouth around the head of Rick’s cock and earning a breathy gasp from the slighter man. Rick drops his head to the pillow and closes his eyes – maybe he can pretend it’s someone else, anyone but _him_ -

Negan gently cups his balls, fingers light and caressing, and he makes a pitiful sound, resisting the urge to rock down. Negan’s mouth feels so good, wet and warm and tight, and it’s an active struggle against the feeling to keep his thoughts straight. Negan hums expertly around him, glancing up.

_Don’t think_ , Rick reminds himself, pants and gasps escaping him as Negan sucks him in deeper. _Don’t think about him_. His dick throbs against Negan’s tongue and he groans weakly, throwing his head. Quickly Negan’s deepthroating him, thumbing and caressing his balls, and he can’t help the whimpers and groans escaping him. It’s _good_ , and he _hates_ it.

Negan pulls off with a pop after one particularly needy whimper, grinning brightly up at Rick. “See, honey? Told you it would be good.”

Rick quickly schools his face from the desperate expression he’d had, and he scowls instead. “I don’t care,” He says shakily. “I hate you.”

Negan doesn’t react to his words anymore, just hums and presses a kiss to the crook of his thigh. He sees his chance, then, as Negan leans back; he lashes out, kicking out at the man. What he doesn’t count on, though, is Negan’s quick reflexes, because Negan catches him around the ankle and stops him dead. In Negan’s other hand is a large, very sharp knife that he’s pulled from his back pocket.

“ _Rick_ ,” Negan says lowly, voice cold and threatening, and Rick pales. “You _can’t_.. fight me. I don’t want to disfigure you, baby, but believe me, I will. I don’t put up with that shit. Do you understand?”

Rick nods, eyes wide, but this doesn’t seem to satisfy Negan. He frowns at Rick. “Speak when you’re spoken to, Rick.”

“I understand,” Rick breathes. Negan relaxes again, although he still doesn’t seem very happy.

“That’s a good boy.” Negan sighs, tucking the knife back into his pocket. Fuck – Rick hadn’t even realized he has that. “I was hoping you'd be good for me.. lay down and take it. But, Rick.. you fucking do this, after I was so nice and started suckin’ you off.. I think you need to return the favor.”

Rick goes even paler, attempting to back away further, as Negan sits up and crawls up his body. The hungry look in Negan’s eyes is terrifying, and Rick has to stifle a frightened whimper. He pulls on the handcuffs in a desperate bid to break them as Negan opens his pants, draws his cock out and lets his hang hard and flushed and leaking in front of Rick’s face.

“Open up, Rick,” Negan coos, cupping his face and trying to coax his mouth open. “Open up for Daddy.”

Rick resists as much as possible, but Negan’s too much for him, easily prying his jaws open. He squirms as Negan begins to press past his lips; he automatically tugs on the handcuffs in an attempt to push Negan away. He can already taste the precome leaking from the slit and he hates that it doesn’t even taste that bad.

“That’s right, honey,” Negan purrs, both hands moving to wind through Rick’s hair. “That’s right.. it’s not so fucking bad, is it?”

Rick makes a pitiful sound. The feeling is almost sickening, Negan’s cock resting hot and heavy on his tongue, and it takes all of his effort not to gag as Negan slides in further than he can really handle. He can feel the other man’s dick pushing into his throat and he scrabbles desperately to free himself. He can't  _breathe_ like this - his eyes flick desperately up to Negan's face, but Negan isn't paying him any mind.

“Real fucking good,” Negan sighs, urging Rick’s head forward until Rick’s nose is buried in the coarse curls at the base of his length. “Feels real good, baby. Your mouth was made for sucking cock, wasn’t it? Yeah. I bet it was, ‘cause this is fucking amazing, Rick.. just can’t seem to help myself..”

He pulls back, finally, and Rick coughs and gasps, expression dazed. His head is spinning from lack of air; but he doesn’t get much of a chance to breathe before Negan is shoving back in, grasping the back of his head. He really does gag this time, a choked off sound escaping him.

“Fuck,” Negan praises breathily, head tilting back as he begins to thrust forward, “so fucking good, baby. Come on, Rick.. hollow your cheeks for me..” Rick obeys, simply for fear of what Negan might do if he doesn’t. He’s clumsy and unskilled – it’s all he can do to keep his teeth away – and he can’t do much with how Negan’s fucking his mouth, but Negan doesn’t seem to mind, just holds his head and fucks forward relentlessly.

It’s awful, Rick thinks. His throat aches and burns, his jaw is sore with how wide Negan’s got it, and the few seconds Negan’s pulled back isn’t enough for him to breathe, nor to push away the need to vomit. Tears streak down his cheeks as he alternates between squeezing his eyes shut hard and peering up at Negan – at Negan’s bequest, of course, the older man forcing him to look as his mouth is used and abused. He can feel any arousal he'd had dwindling at the discomfort.

“Don’t cry, honey,” Negan coos, pulling back from Rick’s swollen lips, after Rick gags harshly and makes a desperate pleading sound. “Don’t cry.. it’s not so bad. You’ll get used to it, promise.”

_How, you fucking psychopath?_ Rick wants to shout – or, better yet, he’d like to scream, scream and scream at the top of his lungs until his neighbors call the police. He knows better than that, though; he knows full well Negan wouldn’t hesitate to slit his throat. Negan’s never been shy about being okay with – hell, being almost _eager_  to kill him. He’s almost lucky Negan likes him so much; otherwise, he’d be dead already.

“Now comes the time I gotta ask,” Negan continues, slipping down and resuming his place between Rick’s legs, “you a virgin, Rick?”

Rick remains silent, glaring at Negan through still tear-filled, baleful blue eyes. He refuses to give Negan even an inch of leeway. Answering that question - it's a new level of violation, and he’s not going to show weakness like that – he’s not, not until he’s forced to. Negan sighs.

“Talk to me, Rick. Fuck – just nod or shake your head, I don’t fucking care. You don’t _want_ me to assume, do you? Could really fucking hurt you if I was wrong.. so I’m going to ask you again. Are you a fucking virgin?”

Rick is still quiet for a long moment. Then he swallows his pride and looks away from Negan’s piercing gaze. “Yes,” He mumbles reluctantly. Negan seems placated by this; the man switches moods so fast it makes Rick’s head spin.

“Well, that’s just sweet. I get to be your first.” Negan purrs, gently parting Rick’s thighs. “You’re gonna enjoy this, Rick. I promise.”

Rick grunts unwillingly. He knows fighting won’t do any good – it really just pisses Negan off – but he figures if he can make himself lay here and take it, it’ll be over faster. Negan sits back and slides his jeans and boxers off, taking care to pull the knife out of the back pocket, and Rick eyes the thing warily as Negan sets it on the bed.

“Don’t gotta be afraid of it,” Negan chuckles, catching the discomforted look on Rick’s face. “Not like it’s gonna come to life and try to cut somethin’ off, or anything.”

Rick doesn’t speak, just quickly looks away from the knife. Negan doesn’t seem to mind his silence, at least for now, and he gets the feeling Negan didn’t expect him to say anything in the first place. Then Negan withdraws a small bottle from a jacket pocket. Rick can _feel_ himself start shaking - he knows what that is. It's the beginning of the fucking end. Negan glances up and grins a little, shaking the contents of the bottle at him.

“I came prepared,” Negan says matter-of-factly. “Just so I wouldn’t have to tap into your supply.. if you’ve even got any. Wasn’t that fucking considerate of me, Rick? Goin’ out of my way to bring this shit.”

Rick swallows hard, unable to tear his gaze away. Negan chuckles to himself. Then he puts the bottle aside and grins at Rick’s uncertain expression.

“Call me what you like, Rick, but I want a fucking taste of you before I split you on my dick.”

Without further ado, he tips Rick’s hips up, damn near bending the slighter man in half. Rick inhales sharply; Negan’s lapping lightly at his hole, hazel eyes fixed on his face, and the feeling is _weird_ , like nothing he’s ever felt before. He pulls weakly at the handcuffs, lips falling open in soft little surprised pants.

It’s not so bad, though, he thinks – he can handle this. He hates the reaction his body has to it, but it’s better than Negan hurting him. Then Negan’s tongue breaches him, and he gasps, head jerking up. Negan smirks at him. He can feel the man’s tongue working inside him, working him open, and despite his best efforts he can’t help the needy little sounds that escape him. It’s not so bad at all – hell, it’s starting to feel pretty good. It’s _disgusting_.

Finally Negan pulls back, looking satisfied. Rick is flushed red and panting, chest heaving, and although he hates himself for it, he’s back at full mast. Negan hums.

“See, Rick? Not bad at all, huh?”

Rick just scowls at him, unimpressed. He laughs and shakes his head, patting Rick’s thigh for a moment before he grabs the discarded bottle of lube. Rick’s gaze follows.

“Gonna open you up now, Rick. Just don’t squirm too much.” He offers Rick a blinding grin, slicking two fingers, and without any warning he pushes one into Rick. Rick cries out in mixed surprise and pain, automatically trying to pull away, and Negan purrs.

“Take it easy, baby. Just fucking relax.”

It takes a few moments, but Rick eventually does so. It doesn’t really hurt, he guesses; it just stings a little, in a way he’s not used to. It must be some self preservation shit that allows him to relax – anything to make the burn stop.

Negan barely gives Rick time to adjust before he’s pushing in the second digit. Rick throws his head back into the pillows, gritting his teeth at the feeling. He can feel Negan working him, fingers curling and scissoring and working in and out of him, and were it anybody but Negan, he might have enjoyed it. His nerves are alight with the touches, and after one particularly hard push against them, he lets out an involuntary groan.

“There we go,” Negan hums. “There.. that’s right. Feels good, doesn’t it?”

Rick turns his head away, teeth sinking into his lip. _Lay still and take it_ , he reminds himself firmly. _Let him have his fun, and he’ll leave_. Still, this thought doesn’t stop the whine he lets out when Negan fingers over his prostate, and he squirms a little.

“You’re so tight, baby,” Negan says appreciatively. “Gonna feel real good squeezing my dick.”

He pulls out his fingers as fast as he’d pushed them in. Rick’s panting openly; his hole feels abused and sore already, and he doesn’t know how long Negan’s going to want to keep going. He doesn’t know how long _he_ can keep going.

Negan adjusts to kneel properly between Rick’s legs, tipping the lube bottle over his cock. Rick’s breath catches a little. This is it – just this, and it’s over, and he can call the police or _something_. Once properly slicked, Negan leans over him, dick pressed lightly to his entrance. He stares back up at Negan, eyes wide and cheeks flushed.

“Aren’t you a sight,” Negan purrs. “I could get used to this, baby.”

Rick swallows hard and closes his eyes. Negan carefully angles his hips, and then pushes forward, breaching into Rick. Rick gasps and yelps, eyes flying open again. If Negan had felt thick in his mouth, it’s nothing compared to now; it burns, it _hurts_ , and he cries out, scrabbling desperately at the headboard.

“Stop, please,” He gasps, “hurts, it hurts-”

“It’s okay,” Negan soothes, sinking deeper into him. “You’ll adjust. Shh, it’s okay, just shh..”

Tears sting Rick’s eyes and he tosses his head back and forth. He can’t even make himself relax; he hurts so bad, his muscles reluctantly giving way to Negan’s cock. His chest heaves, eyes closing tight as he fights the urge to scream.

“Feels so _good_ , Rick,” Negan murmurs, nuzzling into his neck. “So tight, baby. Hell.. might make me come early.”

“Wh-why,” Rick whines. “Why are you.. why..”

“You wouldn’t get it.” Negan runs his fingers down Rick’s chest, humming softly, as he fully buries himself inside the slighter man. “Not tonight. But you will, one day, I promise.. for now.. just know it’s because I love you, Rick.”

_Love_. Negan keeps saying that, but Rick doesn’t think he knows what it really means. This isn’t love, not by a long shot. Rick hiccups and turns his face away, eyes burning with tears.

“Now, Rick.” Negan sits up, and the movement inside makes Rick hiss. “I want you to beg me to fuck you. If you don’t.. I won’t move. We’ll sit here as long as it takes. I want to hear you ask.”

Rick stares up at him in disbelief. He looks pretty pleased, smirking down at Rick, cupping Rick’s neck. _Tender_ , almost, if such a thing were possible for a man like this. Rick just can’t make the words come; he feels like he’s choking on them. Negan notices his silence and presses both thumbs lightly against his throat.

“ _Speak_ , Rick,” He murmurs. “I don’t want to have to force you.. but if you won’t do it on your own..”

Rick takes in a shaky, hitching breath. His cheeks and eyes burn with tears, the hair at his temples damp with the stuff, and he fears if he opens his mouth he’ll throw up. He makes to speak once, but all that comes out is a weak little sob.

“ _Rick_ ,” Negan warns gently, and Rick finally forces himself to say it.

“Please.. fuck me,” He manages to choke out, his face burning with humiliation. “Please.. Negan..”

“There we go.” Negan purrs, pulling back and pushing back in, and Rick hiccups again. “That wasn’t so hard, baby, was it?”

Rick can’t speak. Negan doesn’t seem to care, just begins to fuck into him in earnest, and after a few desperate, unhappy moments, Rick realizes the pain is starting to dissipate. He’s almost glad – anything is better than the burning, aching pain, even if it means the violation has to feel good instead. He can feel Negan’s cock sliding in and out of him now, pushing and rubbing at all the sensitive nerves inside him. His pained gasps and whines are giving way to little whimpers of almost-pleasure, and this seems to spur Negan on, adjusting their position to fuck him better.

“See, Rick?” Negan says contentedly, squeezing his throat again lightly. “Doesn’t this feel fucking good?”

Rick’s still crying, his face still hot, but the rest of his body is responding to the pleasure, stirring with interest. He wants to scream at it not to, wants to force himself to hate it, but he _can’t_ – he just can’t. Negan’s won. He makes a pitiful sound as Negan hitches both of his legs up, over the larger man’s shoulders. He feels achingly full, so much so that he can barely squirm now. Each thrust makes him whine, mostly involuntarily; it does, admittedly, feel good, Negan fucking into him relentlessly, holding him close and pounding his sweet spot; if it were with anybody else, he’d enjoy it.

As it stands, though, Negan being inside him fills him with disgust and despair. He hates this – hates that he feels this good, that he can’t _stop_ making needy sounds of pleasure – and he especially hates Negan, hates the man curled over him, kissing at his neck and eagerly pumping into him. His whole body is alight with the feeling, and he realizes with an abject sense of horror that he very well might come from this.

“Rick,” Negan says lightly, “you feel good, don’t you, baby? Tell me you feel good..”

Rick doesn’t respond at first, almost unable to. Then Negan gives his throat a sharp bite, nails scratching at his throat, and he manages to choke out, “Feels good, Negan. I feel good.” Negan purrs.

“Good boy.. I told you I’d make you feel fucking good, didn’t I?”

Rick groans vaguely, more concerned with trying to stop the rising pressure in his belly. He doesn’t _want_ to come, not for Negan – the pleasure is bad enough, but for him to actually _come_ from being fucked like this..

“It’s okay,” Negan coos, one hand wrapping around his throbbing cock. “It’s okay to come. Come for me, Rick.”

Rick shakes his head desperately, trying to pull back from Negan’s strokes. Negan’s hand on his dick makes his hips buck, and this seems to encourage Negan even more.

“Come, Rick,” He says more firmly, giving Rick’s cock a little squeeze and thumbing over the wet tip. “Come. _Now_.”

Rick can’t help it. He shoots up his belly and chest and all over Negan’s hand as he reaches his peak, high-pitched cries of need escaping him as he thrusts into Negan’s fist. He can’t help it; he’s delirious with pleasure, and for a brief moment, a post-orgasm bliss washes over him and drowns the negative feelings.

Then Negan is pulling out to come – enough for it to splatter across his face, and he cringes, yanked back to reality. It’s hot and sticky and thick, and he swallows automatically when some lands on his tongue and immediately after he flinches as though Negan had struck him. He might as well have, Rick supposes, with how awful it all feels. The whole thing brings out a new wave of tears, and he swallows hard, trying to make it stop.

“Oh, hell,” Negan breathes, eyes half-lidded as he peers down at Rick. “Aren’t you a pretty fucking sight, Rick? Yeah, you are.. _fuck_. You know what? I don’t think I’m gonna be able to give this up.”

“Wh’t d’you mean?” Rick mumbles, fear rising in his chest. Negan doesn’t answer. Instead the man slides off the bed and pulls his underwear and jeans on, still watching Rick with interest as Rick squirms in an attempt to free himself one last time.

“Well, Rick,” Negan says finally, buckling his belt back and picking the knife up, turning it in his fingers. “This was fucking fun. You’ll see me again, don’t worry.. but for now.. it’s time for you to get back to bed.”

Rick doesn’t get a chance to respond before Negan’s bringing the handle down on his head.

* * *

When he comes to, it’s morning – possibly afternoon – sunlight filtering in through his windows. He squints and rubs at his eyes, and he realizes his hands are free now. Were it not for the burning pain in his rear and the harsh purple bruises on his wrists, he’d be convinced it was just a dream.

He drags himself out of bed and stumbles into his bathroom. His whole body aches, and when he peers in the mirror, he notices bruises on his throat – hickies, he realizes, and then curls over the toilet, fighting off nausea. The thought of Negan having marked him fills him with shame and he feels sick, violated. He should go to the police, he thinks – but what are they going to do? They’ve been on Negan’s tail for months now, and he always seems to slip away as soon as they get close. Rick takes a breath and leans back, closing his eyes.

He glances down after a moment. Negan must have cleaned him up; there’s nothing on him anymore. Finally he staggers to his feet and wipes at his eyes. The one thing he does know is he can’t stay in his house, not tonight and maybe not tomorrow – not until he has some kind of security. This could happen again, he thinks, and the thought sends a chill of fear down his spine.

He heads out of the bathroom and begins down the stairs. His legs are still a little shaky, so it takes a little more effort. Then he reaches the bottom and feels nausea rise in him again, and he bites back a terrified shriek.

There’s a body on his living room floor – a real, actual dead body. Their head is caved in, like mush, and they’ve been split open, insides and bone exposed beneath the flesh. It’s Negan’s usual MO, just.. in his living room. Blood is splattered on the hardwood floor and walls – and then, upon closer inspection, Rick is chilled to realize it’s actually writing.

_I had fun, Rick. I’ll be back soon. Love, Negan._


End file.
